


an arrow in my heart

by dykespeon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, and Gay People Moments of course, emira is a gay disaster who cant handle having a crush, nothing too bad just a little fight, now theres some Violence, pov is gonna switch, theyre both juniors here, viney is an unaligned nby they/them lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: emira deals with her first crush and viney tries not to fall for the girl she met in detention.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! i dont have a plan for how long this is gonna be so bear with me here!!! sorry this first chapter is so short, i plan on the rest being longer :)

Emira Blight had a problem. Not a simple one, no. This didn't have _have_ an easy solution. Not one she'd dealt with before, either. She was in uncharted territory here. She was clueless on what to do. This problem kept consuming her, too. Infesting every little part of her mind like a parasite and getting worse and worse. It was impossible to ignore.

You see, Emira Blight had a crush on someone.

Now, from an outsider's perspective, that must be easy for her, right? She was gorgeous, rich, and could charm just about anybody. Dozens had fallen for her before just from her acting like herself. She could handle a crush on someone and make them hers, right? _Wrong_. While Emira was an expert at flirting with people, it was only because she never actually felt attraction to those she targeted. There was always an ulterior motive, and to put it bluntly, she just knew how to use people for her own little games. But this time was different. She'd never actually… _liked_ anybody or found them attractive. She knew how to recognize objective beauty like anyone else, but she'd never been flustered by another person's looks or personality or voice or anything about them. But now, she had the burden of knowing and crushing on a person she'd only had one conversation with. _Viney_.

She just happened to have detention with them after her and Edric were caught sneaking out of Hexside to go to McDonald's (In her defense, McNuggets were way better than 8th period AP History). Whichever teacher was in charge of detention that day was smart enough to keep her and Edric in different classrooms, so Emira was stuck in a room with a kid she didn't know and sleepy supervisor, trying to get her math homework done so she could go home already.

“So, what are you in for?” she'd heard from the desk next to her, making her jump. The room had been in such a still silence beforehand.

Emira looked at the teacher for a second, who was seemingly completely passed out on his desk. Hm. No risk of getting in trouble for talking, then. She turned her gaze to the person next to her, leaning back in her chair. “Skipping class with my brother. How about you?”

“Talking back to a teacher.”

“Must've been a harsh teacher to put you in detention for an argument.”

“Well, I called her a cunt, so that certainly didn't help.”

Emira's eyes widened a bit. _Impressive_. “Damn. What'd you call her that for?”

“My leggings were breaking dress code and she said immodesty is ‘unbefitting for a young lady.’ I told her how I don't like being called that and she laughed at me, and things escalated and… yeah. I scored a week of detention.” The stranger grinned as if they were proud of what they'd done, though.

She felt even more impressed now. There was something way cooler to her about standing up for who you were instead of causing problems to cause problems like she did. “Is she in trouble with the school? She should get punished, too.”

“Nope. Principal Bump said there was nothing he could do about it despite how much my moms yelled at him. At least I got transferred to a different teacher for that class.”

Emira frowned. “Surely something could be done. I'd bring the school board to court for that.”

The stranger stared blankly at her for a second, then started giggling, which turned into full on laughter. _What? What did she say wrong?_. “Man, you rich people sure are funny, huh? Not everything is that big a deal.”

She felt herself flush with embarrassment. What'd her being rich have to do with it? “What? You were treated badly. You should get some sort of compensation.”

The other student had calmed down again, a smile on their face. “Your face is so red. Don't worry, it's endearing how innocent you are.” _Innocent_? “Sometimes it's just… not worth the trouble to bring another person down. Sometimes bad shit just happens and you have to deal with it. Nothing's gonna change the old hag's mind, anyway, so whatever. I probably just made shit worse in the first place when I yelled at her.”

She sat there for a moment, just looking at the other student. She'd never really talked to someone so… what was the term? Down to earth, she supposed. She noticed the way their mouth rested in a smile as they looked at her, the way freckles splashed their cheeks and their nose, the way their eyes were a rare shade of forest green. Their bangs were messy and so was the way their hair was pulled back into a bun, but it looked intentional. They were alluring in a sort of way. Attractive, but in a nonconventional sense.

“What's your name?” Emira settled on asking after a few seconds of silence (and after realizing she was totally staring at them).

“Viney. You're Emira, aren't you?”

“Yeah, Emira Blight.”

Viney smiled wider. It made her face warm up seeing it. “You're cute, Emira Blight. Do you skip class a lot? Maybe you could get caught some more and we could be in detention together again.”

That warm face feeling got stronger. Cute? She was cute? “Uh- I do skip class a lot. Maybe you could skip with me sometime. Just us two.” Holy shit, what was she saying? Viney was clearly too cool for her. Like, on another league. She hadn't met someone that came off as smart as them in her whole life. They'd probably decline her offer. That'd be okay.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Fuck. What? They wanted to hang out with her? What was she supposed to do now?

“Anyway, I should be heading home now. Detention hour's over.” Emira hadn't noticed that Viney had already packed up all her things and pulled their backpack on before the other student stood up in front of her. “I'll see you around, yeah?”

“Um, wait!” Impulsively, she pulled out her phone and went to her contacts page. “Could I get your number?”

• • •

So now, Emira laid in her bed, staring at her phone. Specifically at a blank text conversation between her and Viney. She'd gotten home two hours ago and had gone through eating dinner and getting lectured by her parents thinking of Viney the whole time. She had decided what she was feeling was definitely a crush, but she didn't want to ignore it until she died. She had to text them _something_ before the day ended.

Edric had noticed earlier how spaced out she looked, so she just told him she was feeling tired from the extra hour of school. Even if they were twins, he couldn't know about her crush just yet. He'd definitely do something to fuck it up for her early on, intentionally or otherwise. She'd waited until he fell asleep in their shared room to pull out her phone, and now the sound of him snoring accompanied her thoughts about Viney.

With a sigh, Emira guessed there was nothing wrong with going with simplicity.

**hey, its emira**

Surprising her, she saw that Viney almost immediately texted back.

**oh hey**  
**did u make it home safe?**

Wow, they cared about her wellbeing and everything.

**yeah**

**got yelled at by my parents though**

**ouch**  
 **are ur parents strict?**

**oh yeah they're the worst**

**that suuuucks**  
 **how would they feel abt us hanging out tomorrow?**

Emira was suddenly reminded it was a Friday night. Meaning tomorrow was Saturday. Meaning she was totally free to hang out with Viney tomorrow.

**they dont usually stay mad at me it'll probably be okay**

**what were u thinking of doing?**

**there's this concert tomorrow im gonna go to with my friends**  
 **it's gonna be really casual u dont even need a ticket**  
 **would u be into that sort of thing?**

She thought it over for a second. She never did love being in large, loud crowds, and Viney mentioned their friends, meaning it totally wouldn't be a date. But… she really wanted to hang out with them again. They were so different than anyone she'd ever been around. It wouldn't be _horrible_ if she had them to hang around. She'd even bring Edric in case things went south. Yeah. She could do this.

**totally, i'll go :)**

**hell yeah**  
 **see u there**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the concert totally wont go wrong *is lying*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> concert time!!

“You invited Emira Blight?... Why?”

Viney sat in the passenger's seat of their best friend Jerbo's car, being driven to the concert they were gonna hang out at that night. They were excited to see the pretty girl they met in detention again, not trying to mask the way one of their legs bounced or the big, dumb smile on their face.

“'Cause she's cute. I got detention with her yesterday. I think she likes me,” they bragged, turning to their friend. He still looked apprehensive and unconvinced.

“You know how those Blight twins are, man. They like to cause trouble for everyone. Be careful with her.” Hearing that, Viney rolled their eyes. Jerbo overreacted plenty of times to things. They could handle one pretty rich girl.

“They're really not that horrible,” Luz chimed in from the back seat. They had invited the freshman to tag along with them; she was a blast to be around, it was easy to admit. “They don't have bad intentions most of the time, they're just suffocated by their boring rich people lives.”

“Yeah, what Luz said,” Viney agreed, crossing their arms and smiling at Jerbo. “Besides, only one of them's gonna be here.”

As if on cue, they got a text from Emira, which they immediately went to check.

**i brought along my brother, is that okay? we're here btw**

“Nevermind. Yeah, it's gonna be both.”

“Shit,” Jerbo muttered under his breath.

**yeah, thats fine**

**we'll be there soon**

The last 5 minutes of the drive were silent, but comfortable. Even though Jerbo was clearly anxious about the Blights and was mumbling to himself, there wasn't any tension present in the car. The radio quietly buzzed, set to some classic rock station that they set it to the second they got in the car earlier. In the rear view mirror Viney noticed Luz bouncing up and down (apparently it was the kid's first concert) and Barcus, who'd been silent the whole time given he was mute, nearly falling asleep.

They hoped they could get some alone time with Emira, despite the fact that they'd be crowded by potentially drunken teenagers and twenty-somethings the entire time. Maybe Viney could lead her away by the hand to somewhere quieter and look at the stars together or talk about their lives… maybe they could share a first ki-

“We're here!” Jerbo's voice pulled Viney out of their fantasies. They hadn't even noticed that he'd parked. Luz and Barcus had already gotten out of the car and were waiting on them. They unbuckled their seatbelt and got out of the car, which had been parallel parked on the side of the road. The concert venue (which was really just an empty field with a stage, some food trucks, port-a-potties, and a bar) was a short walk across the street away from where the four of them stood.

 _Are the twins already in the crowd?_ Viney wondered as they crossed the street with their friends, looking down at their phone.

where are u guys at? ****

**ed saw a food truck that sells deep fried oreos and now we're waiting in line**

**sounds sick**

**gross sick or cool sick?**

**either**

“The twins are by a food truck, one that sells deep fried Oreos,” Viney told their friends. “We should meet them there.”

“Deep fried Oreos? Who would eat that?” Jerbo had an appalled look on his face.

“I would!” Luz immediately said, grinning.

“'Course you would. Come on.” Viney started making their way towards the large row of food trucks, knowing their friends would follow them. The area smelled both disgusting and amazing simultaneously. They made note of what each truck was selling in their head: _Food on a stick, ramen tacos… chocolate covered bacon? Ew. Oh! Deep fried everything_. At the back of the line for the last truck, they saw two people with green hair that looked like they were bickering with each other. They sped up their pace a bit and made their way over to them.

“Hey, Emira!” they called out once they got close, causing one of the green haired twins to turn around and…

Emira looked like even more of a model to Viney than she did at school. They didn't know a thing about make-up, but whatever Emira put on, it made her look stunning. Her hair looked straight out of a magazine and her bangs perfectly framed her face, with the rest tied back in one large braid. She wore a crop top striped t-shirt and a nice pair of skinny jeans as well as some nice tennis shoes and various bracelets around her wrists. Her outfit was simple, but very put together at the same time. The way she smiled when she realized Viney was the one calling her made their insides feel like jelly, and made them notice the jet black lipstick she had on.

“Hi, Viney. Nice to see you again,” Emira said in that naturally silky smooth voice of hers. Viney didn't notice they were just standing there with their mouth open like an idiot until Barcus, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere by their side, elbowed them with a knowing, shit-eating grin on his face.

Jumping back to their senses, Viney said, “You look nice tonight. Really nice.” They grinned at the way she blushed and smiled even more at that.

“Um, thank you. You look good, too,” She shyly replied. They doubted they looked like anything special; they didn't really try that hard to dress up or anything. They just wore a leather jacket they picked up at a thrift store, a t-shirt, and jeans. The nicest thing they had on were their Doc Martens. Nonetheless, Viney felt their face warm up at the compliment.

“So are you two gonna just stand there and flirt in front of the rest of us or…?” Emira's brother spoke up from next to her, his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. Immediately, the girl looked both embarrassed and annoyed.

“Right. This is my brother, Edric, the worst annoyance in my life and a complete menace.”

“Hey! I have a mischievous charm to me!”

Viney chuckled and stuck their hands in their pockets. “Nice to meet you Edric.” They looked over their shoulder at their friends. “You guys wanna introduce yourselves?”

“You already know me!” Luz made her way in front of Viney, smiling up at Edric and Emira. “This is my first concert!!”

The twins looked delighted to see the kid (Who wouldn't be? She was a little ray of sunshine) and Edric reached out to ruffle her hair. “Hey, kiddo! Didn't expect to see you here.”

Barcus waved an arm to get both of the twins' attention, then began signing once he knew they were looking. _I'm Barcus. I've seen you around at school before. Do you know ASL?_

Both twins nodded, then Emira signed, _Yeah, we learned it when we were 5. Can you lipread?_

Barcus nodded with a smile. _Don't worry, I'm not deaf, just mute._

“It's nice to meet you, then,” Emira said aloud with a smile.

Jerbo cleared his throat and everyone turned his way, Viney stepping to the side so he could be face to face with Edric and Emira, praying that this introduction wouldn't go wrong. “Uh, hi. I'm Jerbo. That's all you need to know, really.” He stuck his hand out for a handshake, but looked to the side nervously.

Edric took his hand and gave him an enthusiastic handshake, definitely shaking too hard on purpose. A smirk was on his face. “Well hello, tall guy. Do you come here often?”

“Edric!” Emira scolded, elbowing her brother in the side.

“What? Unlike _you_ I say what I want on the first impression.”

Jerbo, now looking even more frazzled than before, pulled his hand back and shoved it in his pocket, still looking off to the side. Viney felt a little worried now; hopefully there wouldn't be any real conflict between him and the twins.

Emira sighed and glared at her brother, who only raised up his arms defensively and laughed. She then turned towards the tall boy again. “It's nice to meet you, Jerbo. You're Viney's best friend, right?”

He turned towards her again, looking a little relieved that she was a bit more… calm than her brother. “Mhm. They seemed really glad you were coming here.” He didn't seem very aware of what that implied, just saying it nonchalantly and not noticing the panicked way Viney widened their eyes.

Emira blushed a bit, glancing at Viney and then looking back at Jerbo. “They did?”

Jerbo nodded. “Yeah. So uh, be good to them, okay?” Viney could feel themselves dying of embarrassment, looking down and hiding their face in their hands.

The girl just smiled, suddenly looking really happy. “I will. Thanks for the heads up.” 

Viney shyly looked up again, blushing when they made eye contact with Emira, who looked incredibly amused, but also genuinely happy. Shit. They didn't expect to be so flustered tonight.

“Hey, we're at the front of the line!” Edric exclaimed, instantly softening the tension-filled moment that was going on between them. He then turned towards the employee at the window and asked for 3 deep fried Oreos. All for himself. Christ.

“I want a deep fried Oreo too!” Luz called to the employee.

“Wanna share a drink?” Emira asked Viney, who nodded with a smile. “A large coke, please!”

“I'm not hungry,” Jerbo said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Me and Barcus stopped by Burger King before we picked you guys up.”

Barcus nodded and signed that he wasn't hungry either.

The six of them only had to wait about a minute for all their items to be brought out. Edric instantly shoved an Oreo in his mouth, humming in delight at the taste. Viney cringed a little bit; super greasy food like that never appealed to them very much.

“How can you eat that crap?” Emira asked with a disgusted look on her face, then taking a sip from her drink afterwards before handing it to Viney.

“I have gourmet taste buds, thank you very much,” Edric snarked through a mouthful of Oreo.

Viney took a sip of the drink, then looked over at the crowd of people watching the main show. “We should go see the band now. Find a spot in the crowd before too many people show up here.”

Emira hooked her arm with theirs, catching them off guard with the confident look in her eyes. She took the drink back as well, taking a sip from it. “Lead the way, then.”

Viney ignored the way they felt themselves blush and grinned, making their way towards the crowd with their friends. The sound of the punk rock band's music and the buzzing of the crowd filled their ears, a familiar setting to them. They always liked going to concerts; although they had no professional interest in it, they _loved_ to listen to music live like this, even when they didn't recognize the band or the songs. They stopped at the side of the crowd, but fairly close to the stage.

“Do you know the band playing?” Emira asked with genuine curiosity.

“Nope. I just kinda like going to concerts to hang out and listen to some new music. They'll probably say their name when the show's over though,” Viney explained.

“Well, whoever they are, I like the music. The only concerts I've ever been to were fancy orchestras that my parents made me go to out of necessity. Something about maintaining our status.”

“Damn. Were they at least cool?”

“Nope!” she immediately answered, earning a laugh from Viney. “The music was boring and I had to sit _so_ still. I think I was too young to ‘appreciate the arts,’” she said, adding air quotes around the end of her sentence.

Viney felt a hand tap their shoulder, then turned around and saw Edric. “Hey, the rest of us are gonna move closer to the front.” They nodded in response, then saw the rest of their friends start pushing through the crowd, with Edric loudly announcing that they were coming through. Them and Emira were now essentially alone given that the giant crowd of people around them were ignoring them.

“Your brother's pretty eccentric, isn't he?” Viney commented.

“Yeah, he's a weirdo alright. It's like he never grew up. He's my brother, though, so I love him or whatever.”

“I don't have any siblings. Jerbo and Barcus kinda feel like brothers to me, though.”

“How long have you been friends for?”

“Since 6th grade. There was this science group project and none of us had friends in that class, so we were all forced to work together. We got along pretty well, though, so… here we are now.”

Emira smiled, but in a sad sort of way. “Sometimes I feel like I've never had a real friend besides Edric. When I was a kid, my parents only wanted me hanging out with the other stuck up rich kids. I didn't like those kids, but getting yelled at was worse, so I settled for blending into the rich and popular groups. I don't like any of them, though.”

Viney reached over and put a hand on Emira's shoulder, looking at her sympathetically. “It must've been hard being controlled like that. I'm sorry that- WHOA!”

Someone bumped into the two of them from behind, causing both of them to be pushed forward– and making Emira's drink spilled all over the man in front of her. _Shit_. The man turned around, looking shocked at first, and then angry.

“WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!” he shouted, startling both of them. Viney noticed the way Emira recoiled back with a fearful look in her eyes. “That was a new shirt, dumbass! God, does nobody-”

“Don't talk to her like that!” Viney interjected, stepping in front of Emira and glaring up at the man. _Guess we're doing this_.

He looked even more offended now. “Or else what?” He shoved Viney _hard_ , sending them stumbling back. Luckily, Emira had moved to the side, but she was covering her mouth in shock.

Suddenly filled with rage, Viney balled their hand up into a fist and decked the man right in the nose, making him cry out in pain and take a step backwards.

Before he could retaliate (and probably beat the living shit out of Viney), two security officers finally made their way over to the two, one of which shouting, “HEY! Both of you stop it right now!”

An officer grabbed Viney's arm way too roughly, and they rolled their eyes as they were handcuffed. “You're both under arrest. You have a right to remain silent.”

Viney grumbled to themselves as they were walked away from the crowd, but their face softened as they looked over their shoulder and saw Emira standing there, looking at the scene, both shocked and scared. _Fuck_. They messed up big time, didn't they?

‘I'm sorry,’ Viney mouthed, feeling regret build up in their stomach. What were they gonna do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh
> 
> update: i completely forgot to link it but i have a vinira playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/76NftIVvHFUjZdMse5kRTB?si=yZauKC-MSue0apLZzHm3oQ


End file.
